


I've made some bad decisions. I've paid the price.

by LonelyTraveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyTraveler/pseuds/LonelyTraveler
Summary: Just a short story about Arya Müller, the main character of my another work (We're the others). Tried to concentrate on a small picture, on here and now.Waiting for any types of comments, especially about language usage.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Arya Müller's Story





	I've made some bad decisions. I've paid the price.

-I can't believe, nothing's here. But the note...  
-It can either be outdated or supposed to be a trap on you, Arya.  
-Why it didn't work on us than? Do you have any ideas?  
-I don't know.  
-Anyways, thank you for coming with me, Chiara. I still can not believe all my friends declined to go here. Even Tonks...  
-Well, I'm the only one besides you who know the secret of the Shack, right?  
-Yes, I remember the story Lupin told you. But well, everyone doesn't seem to trust my words.  
-Did Penny also refused to go?  
-Yes. But well, you know, the story about werewolf wouldn't be comforting for her.  
-Oops, sure. I forgot. Don't mind them. The whole school is in panic. Everyone seems to be more occupied with curse and busy to protect their lives.  
-Why did you agree than?  
-I'm used to this kind of danger. Plus I could use some destruction. It's full moon, so I will leave you on a border of the forest.  
-Sure. Well, still no trails of Rakepick being here.

The floors of Shrieking Shack were nastily squeaky under their footsteps. It looked absolutely safe, but the whole atmosphere wasn't very comfortable.

-Have you got any letters from Lupin lately though?  
-Yes. He finally managed to find a potioner, to... brew him a Wolfsbane potion.  
-What's up?  
-Wait a second. Where is it? - Chiara started rummaging in her bag, - where is it? where?  
-What are you looking for?  
-Wolfsbane potion! I forgot to drink it today! But it must be here. I never take it off the bag unless to drink it. where... where...  
-I will look if you dropped it downstairs...

But there were no trail of potion nowhere in Shrieking Shack. Arya even opened cupboard, they didn't investigated previously. But everything was clear. Finally, Arya gave up on searching and returned to Chiara.

-Everything's clear.  
-There's no chance I left it in House Room. Can I?  
-Don't panic. We'll invent something...  
-No... no... no... RUN AWAY!  
-What?  
-RUN. TILL IT'S NOT TOO LATE!  
-I will only lead you to castle...  
-RUN.  
-You might hurt someone.  
-I MIGHT HURT YOU!  
-I won't be on time, to run away and you know it.  
-JUST FADE AWAY SOMEHOW.  
-Let me pass.

Instead of running away, Arya closed shutters.

-T-hat... w-w-won't help... I-i c-can al-r-ready hear it.  
-What?  
-Moon... Try to save yourself... Arya... Please...

Arya thought she could hear the moon too. It was strange noise... Invisible force started shaking Chiara's body, that now looked small comparing to the moon, that had certainly made her way into the Shack. That was withdrawal. Chiara fell on her knees and started transforming into the wolf. Fur covered whole body. Chiara made hopeless and painful howl. Her eyes were still shading fear and pray to Arya to leave.

She stood from her knees. That wasn't Chiara anymore. Arya tried not to move as long as possible. Chiara was just looking around. Looked like wolf had his own mind and it was analysing situation at the moment. Or that may be the last try of Chiara to control herself. Her eyes locked on Arya. But both of them didn't make a move. Chiara started sniffing air. Now she was sure, that there was the prey right in front of her. Wolf made two steps towards Arya.

-Chiara, before you do something stupid, let me remind, that I won a battle against the dragon last year. Let's just keep it in peace.

Looked like wolf was still only taking over Chiara. Wolfsbane potion wouldn't save her, but it still made some impact. But panic in her eyes was fading away. She came closer to Arya. Chiara was sniffing her face, but still wasn't attacking. To be prepared, Arya very carefully took her wand in the sleeve. She came up to a plan, that might work, but it was still hard.

-Keep it calm, Chiara. Keep calm. Remember Lupin. And Borf. I'm here for you.

But shade of human emotions finally left her eyes. Chiara made two steps back. And raised wild howl.

-Sorry, Chiara, but I have to teach wolf a lesson.

Chiara jumped on her, trying to beat with her arm.

-Flippendo!

Wolf collapsed in the air and fell down before Arya.

-Depulso!

Chiara flew back and cracked cupboard on the opposite wall. Meanwhile Arya used her animagus form and became eagle. She was off to door, when wolf jumped on its feet and sent her back to a wall with a swipe. Left wing hurt unbearably. Looked like it was broken. She turned back. It didn't seem, that her arm was broken as well, but it still hurt a lot. Wolf tried to attack once more, but got depulso-ed again. The next turn was after Arya, who used Incarcerous on Chiara. But that holded wolf only for a few seconds, meanwhile it made him rage. Chiara attacked again and again, trying to reach the sweet piece of meat, called Arya Müller. The only thing, that still holded wolf back was initiative, which was still in girl's hands, while she was protecting herself with offensive spells. Depulso was the most frequently used spell.

Arya could certainly feel power leaving her. Both injury and amount of spells (combined with the weight of target she pushed back) made her feel dizzy a bit. Strength wasn't even close to end, but reflexes were becoming slower, aim much less steady. She even thought about giving up for a second, but instantly threw away that idea. 

***

Girl was fatigued, body temperature was rising, she started coughing and headache became unbearable.

-Chiara... Please... I know, you can hear me... Show me some mercy... I believe you... And will always...

Tears of pain and exhaustion made their stream on Arya's dusty cheeks. She couldn't believe werewolf was so powerful and willing to hurt her. At the previous encounter Chiara was much easier to retreat from the fight. Feeling, that she would soon lose consciousness, Arya decided to make a final attack. She had been fighting for something about 20 minutes already. As soon as self defence wasn't very useful, she decided to use her last chance. Arya waited for wolf to step back to take a breath and raged on it. First was Incarcerous. Instantly followed by Depulso. After - Incendio and Stupefy. With a short breaks they were followed by Bombarda, Diffindo, another Depulso, Impedimenta and another Incendio. Last powers left her. Chiara looked like she was knocked out. So Arya headed to exit.

But that wasn't enough to stop the wolf. Unexpectedly Chiara jumped on her feet, tore up ropes, what made Arya tremble: tightness and duration of ropes depended on Incarcerous caster's power so breaking them affected caster as well. To avoid hit Arya jumped back. Chiara was able to change the direction in the air, but she still needed some less space to hit Arya. This time floor played for Chiara. One of the battens broke, so Müller stumbled and fell down on the floor. Wolf jumped to attack her. However with concentration of her last powers, she was fast enough to cast Protego. Chiara flew back to her "favourite" cupboard that was only a pile of wood now, while Arya was ready to vomit, but she only coughed up blood. Wolf meanwhile was only preparing to attack.

-Stop it, Chiara! Wait... I have no power more... And you know it perfectly... I can't continue the fight... You won it. Please... Don't blame yourself, friend... I... I... give up.

Chiara wasn't attacking. Still coughing up blood, Arya used this time to hide her wand deep in robes, so it wouldn't get accidentally snapped by a wolf. Chiara was getting prepared for a strike. Meanwhile girl clasped her head in hands, stretched it to reach chest with a chin and also bended her legs to protect stomach. So she was lying in fetal position waiting for Chiara to attack. The worst thing of this was that she had no place to hide her glasses. Chiara made a pleased howl and started moving towards Arya. She jumped. And attacked. Müller felt claws piercing her side and even though her breathing was hard, she was able to scream loudly, painfully and… girlish. Like it was produced not by a curse-breaker, who passed 4 vaults already, but a first-year, who fell of broom on the Flying class. But for Arya herself it wasn’t her own scream, it sounded distant and somehow reminded her first encounter with dementor, when her happiness was sucked, so she heard her mother's sobbing. So Arya was really sure she standed strong without making sounds. Wolf beat her with fists. Vultures left by claws started bringing impossible hurt after that attack. After this Chiara attacked her head block, using her claws once again. Strength of the strike was so strong, that Arya rolled for almost a meter. Another claw swipe made her cry even louder and left her back with massive trails of werewolf's happiness. The next pain was summoned by claws penetrating her hips and legs. After another strike she could also feel her ribs broken. Continued it foot and calf. Another side piercing made her roll more. The next attack, that Chiara made from a jump turned Arya off, letting werewolf do whatever it wanted. Chiara was beating, clawing, kicking, throwing and cutting girl, moving her all over the Shrieking Shack.

***

Meanwhile two persons were hiding not far from the Shack, trying to figure out, what was happening in it. One of them was tall, wearing coat and having a medium-long mane-like hair. Other was fat and small, wearing warm vest and hiding his bald head in a hood. He was playing with the potion bottle. Chiara left the Shack with a howl of happiness and ran away in the forest. After a few minutes of waiting, persons left their hiding spot and entered the Shack. Girl was lying in the corner in the puddle of her own blood. Her sides were pierced multiple times, back looked like student was punished with a scourge, her hands were as if she cut herself multiple times. Arya still lied in fetal position, but that made some positive effect. All the blood on her face was from her hands. Chiara hadn't damaged her face once. There was only a trail of cut on her left eye, but that was broken glasses work.

-Well, - tall person had strict and commanding woman voice, - as I expected, she's knocked out. Such a sweet foolish girl, - she grabbed her chin and turned head multiple times.  
-Good idea, miss Rakepick, - other voice was deep and bassy.  
-Maybe she'll finally learn the difference between lie and the truth. Still, she fought longer, than I expected. Pity, boss doesn't interested in her. I could use an apprentice with brains.  
-But I am your apprentice already.  
-I said apprentice with brains, Liam. You don't seem to have any.  
-As you say, miss Rakepick. Don't you think she'll bleed till the dawn?  
-I don't think so. Still, we mustn't leave trails. It would be great not to have opponent in the vault race, but she still helps us a lot. Even though she doesn't know it. Anyways, it's time for us to leave. Miss Müller need some rest.

They left Shack but at the door Rakepick turned back looking with sadeness on her favourite former assistant.

***

Waking up was full of pain. Sun shined right in her face. Body, legs and hands hurt unbearably. When Arya tried to open her eyes her left one burnt. Overcoming the pain, she tried to look straight, but could only see blurred figure sitting on the bed. If it wasn't golden-headed and wearing Hufflepuff uniform, Arya would never recognise Penny.

-P-pe-n-ny?  
-Arya? You woke up?  
-Ey-es...  
-Your glasses were broken. Rowan brought your old ones. Just a second...

Penny took old, small, black framed glasses, that Arya stopped wearing more than 2 years before, because her eyesight became worse. Still that glasses were better than nothing. The next thing Müller felt was hair. But that wasn't her beautiful long hair, shifted on the left side, there were no more place for roses on her right ear. All was cut off, because while she was unconscious her haircut became pile of a mess, made of hair, dust, dirt and blood. The only thing madam Pomfrey left her were hair bangs, the last memory of her previous hair, that was almost able to cover her left eye.

-I-tt's pr-e-t-ty hot h-e-re.  
-Want me to take off the blanket? - Arya nodded.

Arya couldn't avoid looking at her injuries. She was shocked twice. First, when she saw, that she was lying in underwear only while her body was fully bandaged. Second, when she noticed that some of the injuries were still bleeding. She was ready to vomit, but Penny reacted fast and made both: closed Arya's body with blanket again and put bowl on her chest.

-A-a-am I b-bi-t-ten?  
-I don't know. I haven't seen madam Pomfrey yet. Do you want some rest?  
-N-no. S-s-s-tay w-ith m-m-e p-l-ea-s-se.  
-I'm not going anywhere.

Penny was just sitting and stroking her leg through the blanket. That was hurting, but still very calming. 

Arya didn't know how much time she was awake, but she could feel rising pain. Also the space of Hospital Wing looked like it was moving apart, becoming bigger by breaking proportions.

Pain was becoming unbearable, but Arya was unable to scream - any air exhaling was full of pain as well. So she was just crying. Penny noticed tears, jumped up and sit on the bed near the pillow. She hugged her head so it was lying on her chest.

Arya couldn’t notice the moment, when madam Pomfrey entered Hospital Wing. Penny was still in position, but she felt into the dream, still stroking Arya's head while asleep.

-Oh, Merlin's beard. Hurts, right? I've been away for too long. Sorry, my girl. Wait a minute, I'll call miss Dogbane. My best assistant. Her parents are muggles doctors, so she tries to integrate muggle medicine into wizarding world. She'll bring you painkillers. 

In a couple of minutes girl came. Looked like she was higher, than Dumbledore and thinner, than unicorn hair. She was wearing medical gown and had a syringe in her hands.

-Madam Pomfrey said miss Müller needs anesthesia. You can either wait for me to make an injection or stay here. But I won't tolerate vomiting, crying, hiccuping or something like this. If you not sure, better leave.  
-That's ok. I've seen muggle medicine in action.

She made everything so fast, that Penny wasn't fast enough to even try to make a sound.

-That's all. You'll feel better in no time. Please, don't forget, that's not medicine, so don't try to breath too deep. You can hurt yourself. With wizarding medicine we can't be sure what's state of your insides.  
-T-t-han-ks.

Pain gone, but still Arya felt bad. But she relaxed and used the time thankfully. She was just lying, looking at the ceiling and enjoying Penny’s hand stroking her leg once again. 

-Pen-ny?  
-Yes?  
-Can you…  
-Sure, what do you want?  
-Ask som-one to find Chi-ara. I need to talk to her. But don’t lea-ve me.  
-Sure-sure. 2 minutes. I just need to find someone to pass the message.

***  
She was sitting in artefact room. She spent here already two days, opening the door only to Jae, who was bringing her sandwiches and water. He was nice to her and hadn’t asked what she was doing here. Meanwhile bunch of people divided in two during breaks were patrolling floors and rooms. Pairs were Tonks and Tulip, Bea and Ismelda, Charlie and Liz, Barnaby and Talbott, Orion and Badeea, Rowan and Bill, Diego and Andre. Jae hadn’t told anyone about Chiara and refused to search.

Two uncomfortable nights on the dusty floor didn’t made Lobosca change her decision. She was the second student to miss all classes (the first was Penny). But on the lunch break her door was pushed and opened. Barnaby and Talbott entered.

-Hello, Chiara, we’re searching for you, - Barnaby decided to do the talking.  
-Why? - she felt bad, so she sat down on a barrel.  
-Arya asked.  
-I won’t go… I don’t want…  
-Sorry, but I don’t think you have a choice. Poor girl wants to talk to you very hard.  
-I said… No… Leave me alone with my pain…  
-Stop this tragedy. We wouldn’t search for you if Arya hasn’t asked for it, - Talbott lost his patience.  
-I am not going! - Chiara took her wand, but Barnaby was braver and more resolute.  
-Expelliarmus!  
-Accio wand! - Talbott was fast to raise his wand as well.

They just grabbed her hands and were dragging her downstairs. She fought hard, trying to push herself off using doors (artefact room was the hardest challenge for them, because Chiara’s legs almost stretched a twine). Lobosca was enraged so hard, that she was trying not to break free, but more likely to do as much damage as possible. She was scratching, beating, kicking and even biting boys, who hadn’t really paid attention. When they finally reached Hospital Wing, Barnaby’s nose was bleeding, Talbott was limping (he got a strong kick in the right knee). Guys pushed her inside the wing, Talbott also threw her wand, which Chiara caught in the air. She was in no position to avoid meeting her victim, but still she was angry on those, who brought her here, so she attacked Lee with Incendio and Winger with Depulso.

-Hello, Chiara, - Penny landed her hand on the shoulder.  
-Hey… Penny.  
-I’ll go and fix guys. You fought hard to avoid getting here. Nice work.

Chiara came to bed and sat down on the very edge of it.

-Hey, Chi-ara…  
-Don’t say anything, Arya. I know everything you will say: “It’s all your fault, you forgot to drink your dumb potion, so that broke my life. I don’t want to see you anymore. Hope you’ll die in pain.” - she didn’t look crying or angry. She was just sad.  
-No. You will be my fr-end for-ever. It was all my fault.  
-Stop joking please.  
-Do you re-mem-ber if you bit me?  
-No. I don’t. I was so enraged after you tied me up, that I can’t remember everything properly.  
-Than I thi-nk we’ll go in-to the Shack to-get-er next time… To be sure.  
-Wait. You are serious? You really don’t want to get rid of me?  
-No.  
-But why?  
-You’re my friend. And I was too self-conf-id-ent. I’ve paid my pr-ice for mis-take.  
-And still we don’t know for sure if you really bit Arya, - Penny returned very silently so Chiara jumped up.  
-I think I’ll go than? Need shower. The room I was hiding in is way too dusty. Also I have to find Barnaby and Talbott. I owe them apologies. Get well soon, Arya. Bye, Penny!

***  
The first snow was crunching beneath two girls’ feet. Shrieking Shack wasn’t comforting for both of them anymore. There still was all the mess they had left on the previous month. So while they had some time they had started with cleaning up. Unexpectedly, Reparo managed to get back from death the cupboard from the massive pile of wrecks and woodchips. Scourgify also somehow managed to vanish all the spots of the blood on the floor.

-Chiara. Tell me when you’ll feel it, ok?  
-Sure. After the whole course of the Potion I’ll be able to look after you if… I bit you.

In hour there were no more trails of the combat in the Shack. Still it was pretty cold inside. Both girls were wearing winter clothes: one had coat, scarf and hat, while other, whos silver hair was glittering in the light of Lumos, was warming herself by natural fur. Incendio, Arya used on fireplace, wasn’t helpful at all. As soon as inexperienced girl didn’t want to hear all the instructions once more, they were just talking. Chiara told her about newest additions to the punk music and shared some new cakes recipes, she tried recently.

But finally the time had come. Arya could hear the moon once again. Her heartbeat increased vastly, but she was unsure if it was adrenaline or transformation. She was as nervous as never. Focused on feelings, she didn’t notice how her legs missed contact with the floor and the whole body dropped down. Meanwhile withdrawal captured Chiara. Arya’s heart was ready to jump out, she was trembling, scars hurted. She tried to look at her friend, but Chiara had already been unable to signal something. The noise of the moon was tearing up eardrums. She could see Chiara’s body covering with fur, but there were no signs of it on her own. She was unable to figure if it was scars’ pain or the withdrawal. And also that still meant nothing…

...Happy howl raised over the Shrieking Shack...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, open ending. That's it. Why? I think I'm in no position to decide this plot twist. Also it will bring some questions like "Can person be Animagus and werewolf at the same moment?" And yes, I myself not sure if Arya should be werewolf or not.


End file.
